shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Hotaru
Appearence Anna is a beautiful young woman with a fully figured body well endowed breasts and hips and full lips normally covered with blood red lipstick. she also has long hair which is black normally she wears a short red top that shows her mid-rift with purple trousers and black boots (though not pictured). On her hands she wears black fighting gloves so not to injure her hands too much. she also normally wears her belt (not shown in the picture as well). She also has a black tattoo depicting tribal writign on her left breast. This is apparently a tradition in her family when a woman comes of age. After the time skip she changed a look entirely wearing a red and black open top showing her cleavage. With sleeves that expose her shoulders. On her lower body she wears a pair of hot pants with stokings that look like tight trousers as they pass the knees, she finishes her look with a pair of black and red combat boots and anew belt that has a cape that covers her rear and back of her legs. She also gained a red tattoo under her right eye as a sign of her marriage to Zero. She also gained tattoos on her arms stopping just short of her shoulders (under the sleeves), to add to these she also gained tattoos going up her legs all are of Croshenese (main islands) designs. When in her hybrid Zoan form her look drasticly changes. Her hair grows longer and becomes wild looking more akin to a lion's mane, her legs shift to match a cat's rear legs and her finger nails become long and razor sharp. Her eyes and teeth change form, her eyes become like cat eyes and turn a deeps amber colour. Her teeth become like small fangs. Her skin doesn't change much except turns a bronze colour. Personality Normally Anna is serious and to the point but can be very easy going and relaxed at times. She takes her role as the "Mother" of the crew very seriously and doesn't like stupuid jokes ro puns at serious point in time like planning a rescue or raid. However when they're under attack from a MArine patrol she allows bad jokes and puns. After the time skip her attitude to things hasn't changed much except she became more motherly as her family grew and she finally managed to get her own children (adopted but she doesn't care). Abilities and Powers Fighting style Anna's fighting style mostly relies on her blade work and kicking abilities but when she has to she can use her fists just aswell. Her speed when weilding any of her blades in incredible only the worlds top swordsmen can hope to defend against her, she'll aim for joints and major blood veins to slowly disable her opponent(s) then land the final blow ending their suffering. When fighting unarmed her fighting style fuses White Demon Kempo with her dancing abilities. Making look like Okama Kenpo but more martial arts based and alot more aggressive and violent. After the time skip Anna's skill in sword combat increased to be considered a master swordswoman, While she still uses an extensive amount of unarmed combat along side her sword play she eventually became the secondary swordsman of The Sea Devils. Physical Abilities Anna has incredible physical attributes other than her inhuman beauty. Her strength, speed, agility and reflexes are equal to the top fighters around though she mainly relies on her speed and agility to fight and move aroudn the battle field. Dancing One of Anna's past times before becoming a pirate was dancing she'd dance for money, fun or to get something. Her dancing style is elegant graceful and dynamic. It also looks alot like her fighting style using mainly leg movements and spinning kicks. This talent actually comes from her Gypsy background as in her family it is tradition for all women to learn how to dance. Weapons Anna uses 4 very deadly knives known as the Hell-born Four each blade has a demonic appearence and are very light. she can use 1,2 or all 4 at the same time by holding the two extra blades between her toes or knees (sometimes juggles them mid attack). After the time skip Anna lost 3 of the knives during her training and took up a saber, whiel the saber's quality is unknown it has proven to be highly durable and sharp. Devil Fruit Anna has eaten the Neko Neko no Mi Model: Shishi. A Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit that allows her to turn into a powerful creature. The creature he turns into is a Guardian Lion. With the power to protect her friends and allies with roar based sheilds. Haki Busoshoku Haki Anna has great mastery of this version of Haki using it good effect, while she not as masterful as other members of her crew she can use it to great effect. After the time skip though Anna gained enough skill in her Haki she often turns her sword black after coating with with Haki. Relationships 'Family' Family is very important to Anna and she loves her 4 sisters, her brother, mum and dad alot, though she has left them due to a incident in her hometown she was forced to run and eventually join up with Zero in The Sea Devils. But she always thinks of her family and hopes to see them soon. 'Crew' Anna is very close to her crew particually Zero whom she loves and has married him voer the time skip as well as adopting Michi as their son 'Marines' She has no real hate for most marines as they're just doing their jobs, but she really hate dishonorable marines who treat innocent people and their men like trash. 'Other Pirates' Same attitude towards them as the marines no real hate for them on a whole but hates any pirate that kills for no reason and treats innocent people like dirty even after their captured. History Born on Konoami Island within a Gypsy clan that traveled all over the 4 seas to entertain people for money and survival. When she was 18 Anna decided to leave the clan and find something alittle more fun than dancing for pervs and Marines. Eventually she came across a group of wanna-be pirates and decided to join them. While they couldn't decide on a captain Anna became the unofficial captain. After reaching Lougetown they met The White Demon himself. After aslight confrontation with him they joined him and put him as the captain of The Sea Devil Pirates and Anna as the first mate. Over the time fighting along side him Anna found herself falling in love with the reported "Demon in human form". After the crew decided to lay low after the Battle of Marineford, both Anna and Zero married and adopted Michi the crew's cabin boy they rescued from a slave camp with the crew's main swordsman Takeshi. Quotes Trivia Anna's voice actress' would be Tara Strong for the English dub and Yuriko Yamaguchi for the Japanese dub Category:Knife User Category:Female Category:First Mate Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Human Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Performer Category:Swordsmen Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:East Blue Characters Category:Characters